


Dark Lord's Heart

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Long Shot, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, No Horcruxes, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Professor Tom Riddle, Read by the Author, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, What-If, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: What if Tom Riddle didn't go insane? What if he found someone to love and to learn to love from? What if he hadn't split his soul into multiple pieces? What if he had that family he needed?A lot of 'What Ifs' to be had with this story. Let's see what these compiled "What-Ifs" turn into, shall we?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *speaks from behind my couch* I hope you aren't throwing anything dangerous at me right now. Blame my stinking school schedule for not updating anything!! I mean, seriously!
> 
> I am working on chapters for "Hyrrokkin and the Boneless" and for "Here We Stand", trust me I am!! It's just hard for me to get my muse to cooperate with me with those stories.
> 
> Anyways! Here's a 32-page (6,975 words) One-Shot for you guys to enjoy and read at your leisure. 
> 
> I have been wanting to write a Tom Riddle/OC story for ages now! No joke, I have been planning and planning, and there was this one scene that just wouldn't leave me alone! So, here y'all go! This is how I view Tom if he had actually found someone worthy of his attention and had actually opened up to and learned to love as well.
> 
> Hopefully, it isn't too cringeworthy with all the fluff written in there XD.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :D!
> 
> P.S. I had tried to fix the formatting but AO3 wouldn't cooperate with me on the matter. So, it is what it is for now XP.

“ … born as the Seventh month dies.”

Everyone waited with bated breath for their Lord’s reaction to such a disturbing prophecy. One that practically spelled out his demise and death.

The rhythmic tapping of his bone-white fingers on the arm of his chair was the only thing that echoed through the expansive room. That hand was then gently gripped with a nearly-as-pale one that was noticeably smaller and feminine.

“Tom,” A simple name that gently caught his attention from his overdriven thoughts. Those vibrant wine-red eyes looked towards a pair of worried dark ocean blue. Eyes that belonged to his beloved wife and most trusted partner. His gaze flickered to her rounded stomach before silently communicating his own thoughts and feelings. Strong tense shoulders relaxed as a subtle nod gave him the answer he needed.

“Severus,” The tall, thin, black-haired man dared a glance up at the Dark Lord before looking back towards the floor as stoically as possible. “Who else is due at the end of July?” 

Severus knew that their Lady, the Dark Lord’s wife, was confirmed to go into labor by July 31st. That is what worried him the most though even he knew and saw just how contently happy both were in discovering the pregnancy. Almost 30 years’ worth of marriage and this was their first. They were nowhere near middle-aged according to an average wizard’s lifespan; however, 30 years’ is a long time for anyone to get pregnant.

“Alice Longbottom and L-Lily Potter are both due at the end of July, my Lord.” If anyone noticed his slight hesitance, then no one commented on it.

The Dark Lord was far saner than he had been during his teenage years as far as anyone knew. That was due to his lovely wife, who acted as his pillar in more ways than one. Everyone knew this and everyone didn’t question it either. They had met when he was still employed at Borgin and Burkes, and she was browsing through the old tomes they had on display.

It was when she hadn’t gripped a book tight enough and it fell on her foot, did he pay more attention to her. “Oh, buggering fudge nuggets! That hurt!”

He didn’t know whether to be shocked or intrigued by the fact of her clumsiness or her cursing. So, he went to investigate the situation. Upon finding a tall, plump, brown-haired, blue-eyed witch was not what he was expecting in the least. A ditsy blonde more like, not … this.

Reading the title of the book she dropped further intrigued him. It was a book on druidic and shamanistic magics; borderline dark magic deemed by the Ministry but is, in fact, gray magic. He picked up the tome and held it out to the smarting witch quietly as she smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.”

For months afterward, the strange witch came back to browse the wears. She didn’t always buy anything, but the very few things that she did linger and inspect more than a few seconds, Tom would quietly buy from Borgin and give to her on her next visit.

The genuine awe and surprise warmed him in ways that he couldn’t describe especially when she gave him an equally genuine smile.

And so, a quiet, unofficial courtship ran its course and before long, his witch asked if he wanted to meet her parents. At this point, she knew about him being an orphan and how he grew up in that horrid excuse of an orphanage. She didn’t pity him, no not at all. However, she made a point of having him try out some meals outside of what he was used to eating. She also made it a point to give him hugs and kisses on the cheek whenever they met. Whether it was in public or in private, it did not matter. To him, it was a silent proclamation to everyone that she wasn’t ashamed of their relationship and wasn’t going to hide it either. It warmed him in more ways than he cared to admit.

They planned for next week for them to go see her parents and family. Since it was going to take that long to acquire a portkey to America of all places. When Tom found out that she actually was from America, well it surprised him. Her family name was well-known in Britain and even had deep ancestral roots here too. It was safe to assume that she actually was raised in England until she disputed it.

International portkeys were just as unpleasant as regular ones. However, both managed to keep their lunches in their stomachs as they made their way out of the local Gringotts and into the city.

To say that Tom was experiencing culture shock was a major understatement. He had heard about the differences between the lifestyles of Britain and those out of it, but this is overwhelming. His witch stayed with him, holding his hand out of support and understanding. 

Liberty Alley was much brighter, spacious, crowded, and livelier than that of Diagon Alley. Seeing a mixture of old and new, traditional and modern, and magic and technology was a major eye-opener for him. No wonder his witch often was disappointed and upset in the way things were run back in Britain.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Is what she asked him when he gathered enough wits to handle the shock.

“It is. No wonder you complained about the things that you did back home.” His answer was a hearty laugh to which his lips twitched in a small smile.

“Maybe, we’ll have some time to shop around while we’re here for the week.” Tom wholeheartedly agreed with his witch as they leisurely made their way through the crowd arm-in-arm looking at everything with fresh awe-filled eyes.

“Remember, we don’t have to bring any gifts. My parents aren’t the formal type.” He remembered and simply nodded at the gentle reminder as they exited Liberty Alley and into the American Muggle, or rather No-Maj, world. It was startling similar yet so different than it is in Britain. 

Tom looked at everything he could in this place. He wasn’t happy about being in the Muggle world again. Oh, no, absolutely not. However, he was curious about this foreign place. He knew that they didn’t land in New York, that was certain. His witch told him that they were actually in the southeastern regions of the United States instead – North Carolina, to be exact. The climate was similar to England with its temperate atmosphere and the many, many pine trees that he could see for miles on end.

“North Carolina is quite infamous for our pine trees. Our oak and sweetgum trees too.” That got a confused look out of Tom which prompted his witch to explain what sweetgum trees were. “They’re trees that produced little spiked balls that act as the seeds for the trees. Like how acorns and pinecones are for oak and pine trees. They’re also painful to step on so be careful.”

He raised an eyebrow out of amusement. “Speaking from experience, aren’t you? I have never met a clumsier witch than you, my dear.”

A sheepish smile and shrug was his response causing them both to chuckle at the honest hilarity of the statement.  
It didn’t take long before they made it to her parents’ home. It was a quaint house that was settled on a few acres of land with a multitude of animals roaming the yard. Tom could see large rabbits, chickens, white ducks, and even a few turkeys housed in spacious enclosures while quite a few dogs circled the pens as if –

“Are they herding them?” His witch giggled and nodded to his further bemusement.

“I keep telling mom and dad to get some sheep and a few more goats but they haven’t listened yet.” She then pointed towards the dogs that were herding their birds. “Those are our border collies. They are dogs native to the British Isles by way of the Roman Empire and are known for their high intelligence and herding skills. I think we even had one that had some French blood too.”

Now that was interesting and impressive, he had to admit. As soon as the dogs noticed them, they abandoned their “jobs” and came over to greet them. He was further surprised when two of them sat at his feet and started pawing at his legs.

“They want you to pet them, Tom.” This got a giggled out of her when she saw the shocked look that he sported before he gave the two dogs at his feet a simple pat on the head. Their tails wagged quite a bit before they did a head-jerk and as one they all went back to their assigned jobs.

Tom couldn’t help but be completely amazed at this and seeing the soft look on her face made it even sweeter.  
The day spent with the Forrester family was another eye-opener for Tom. Both of his witch’s parents were Squibs by British standards yet they managed to do magic that was beyond the realm of normal. Tom was surprised to learn that they have been married for only 30 years and yet it was obvious they loved each other quite deeply. Squibs lived much longer than Muggles did, but their lifespan was a fraction of that of wizards. It made him realize just how short life really, truly was, and yet they had absolutely no fear of the unknown. Why?

“We know that our daughter would have a much longer life than us, Tom. When it is our time, then we will welcome it with open arms with the knowledge that we did right with our daughter and Mother Magic.”

Tom was humbled by their wisdom in ways that even the so-called greatness of Dumbledore couldn’t make him feel. It was … disconcerting.

Towards the end of the week, Tom felt as though he learned many things not pertaining to magic. Most were about himself and about his witch in ways he still can’t fathom, but it didn’t make him regret a moment of it either.

It was because of this; he revealed a part of himself that he didn’t outside of his years at Hogwarts. Tom told them that he was a parselmouth.

His witch had some warning beforehand. Through subtle means of course, but he never outright said it to her anticipating the reaction.

That is when Mr. Forrester revealed that everyone in his family, to some degree, can converse with other animals as well. “Not like Slytherin’s gifts towards snakes, mind you, but for us, it’s mostly towards our dogs and the occasional bear way back when.”

He further explained that the conversation isn’t verbal like it was with Parseltongue, but rather with hand signals and body language. “The missus likes to bitch at me for doing it, you see, because they usually listen to me more than they do her.”

This got him a playful smack on the chest from said missus as she denied that statement quite stubbornly. “Anyway, Renae can you reset our wards before you set off, dear?”

“Yes, mama.” She huffed both in irritation and playfulness causing her mother to return it just as much. 

Tom couldn’t keep the amusement off his face if he could help it. 

The day before they left for England, Mr. Forrester approached Tom and beckoned him over. The first thing that came out of the older man’s mouth as they worked was – “You love her, don’t you?”

Tom blinked having not expecting that question but knew who they were talking about all the same. “If you had asked me a few years ago, I would have said that I was incapable of loving anyone.”

“Why’s that Tom?” The gruff curiosity bid him to continue.

“Because up until that point, I thought that it was because I was conceived under a love potion.” That got the older man to look at him in surprise and then deep understanding. “But now … I think that with her, I can learn how.”

A curt nod came from Mr. Forrester. “Yeah, I should think so too. Just be warned Mr. Riddle, I got a gun and know how to use it. You bust my little girl’s heart, and I’ll bust your balls, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

And he kept his promise. He ensured that she was happy and healthy, but she didn’t lay there and took it. Oh, no, Renae not only reciprocated his affectionate gestures but also reminded him on multiple occasions just how much she was displeased with him when she was pissed off.

For instance, when he started his campaign as Lord Voldemort, and she found out about it through Abraxas Malfoy’s big mouth. Oh, she was pissed. The angriest he has ever seen her, yet he knew that she was also as equally worried.  
“If I ever, and I do mean ever, find out about any of this by anyone that is not you personally, there will be hell to pay Thomas Marvolo Riddle!!”

Let’s just say that there was a snog-session and cuddles to be had after that.

And now, after almost 30 years of marriage, they have learned more about each other than anyone has before them. They married on Yule just before his 24th birthday and her 21st in February. It was a quiet and small ceremony with those they trusted most with their honeymoon spent in Tromso, Norway because she wanted to see the Northern Lights. It was a memorable experience to remember.

They learned each other’s bodies with an awe and fondness that could still be seen even after all these years. Even when he started to see the slightest hints of silver and his eyes started turning red from his maturing dark core, she still looked at him with deep-seated love that took his breath away. Even when she had to start wearing glasses out of necessity, her hair also getting the barest hints of silver and her body started changing with the impending pregnancy did he love her just as fiercely and possessively as the day they met.

Now as she sat with extensive cushioning charms on her throne cradling their unborn child with her hand, Tom profusely thanked Mother Magic once again for the miracle that She had given him.

“I want regular updates, Severus. As much as you can spare. The prophecy is as ambiguous as it is self-fulfilling so there’s no need to dwell on it.” A collective sigh of relief swept over the present Death Eaters at their Lord’s words. “I want you all to do this as subtly as possible. Especially, since Dumbledore is a great threat to us and our way of life. Abraxas!”

“Yes, my Lord?” The blonde Lord Malfoy twitched at being singled out but can’t help but answer his Lord without pause or hesitance.

“Strengthen our stance in the Ministry immediately. I won’t have Dumbledore gain any more power and influence than he has already. If I’m needed in any capacity, send me an owl but only if it’s a dire emergency. Otherwise, your Lady’s health comes first. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Yes, my Lord. It will be done.” A bow of his head punctuated this.

“Good. Now,” The Dark Lord rose to his full height amazing everyone once again as he gently helped his wife to her feet. “You’re all dismissed. Severus, come.”

The newly recognized Potion’s Master became startled before following the couple at a respectable distance. His black eyes took in the fierce possessively protective arm around his Lady’s waist as they walked beside one another in equal measures. It made his heart ache at what he deemed as impossible to achieve for himself what with Lily gone with that arrogant bully of a bastard James Fleamont Potter!

It was partially his fault, calling her that awful word. But that was the once and only time in all the years, he’s known her did he ever said it. However, unlike Lily, he did try his damnedest to make amends. What did she do? Ignore him as if he wasn’t worth the dirt on her squeaky-clean shoes. It hurt more than he ever cared to admit.

Once Severus realized that they were going inside the Dark Lord’s office, it only made him dread as to what will happen next.

“Sit.” A simple word that was more of a command than a request. So, Severus sat in front of his Lord and Lady awaiting their judgment. Had it been just his Lord, he would have feared for his very life.

“Do not think that I missed your hesitance when mentioning Lily Potter, Severus.” Oh, no. His already pale pallor paled even further as dread seemed to sink in even more than before. “I did not bring you here to kill you Severus. Do calm yourself. Now, what is your relationship with her exactly?”

It would not do well to ignore, avoid, or even lie to the Dark Lord. It would only delay the inevitable.

“We were childhood friends, my Lord. I was the one to introduce her to the Magical World and to prepare her for Hogwarts.” His thin lips pursed at the multitude of memories that flashed through in remembrance. “We continued to be friends up until our O.W.L. year.”

“May I ask what happened Severus?” The warm, raspy voice of his Lady drew his attention and relaxed even under the piercing, scrutinizing gaze of her husband.

“I was … accosted by Potter and his cronies as soon as exams were finished. And I said a word that I shouldn’t have to her with needing someone to blame. I spent the next two years afterward trying to make amends. It didn’t work.”  
Her gaze was calculative and while it seemed that she had figured out what he was trying to say, his Lady never assumed anything. So, it wasn’t a surprise when she rose to her feet and gently laid her first two fingers against his temple questioning.

Severus much preferred her gentler form of Legilimency to that of the Dark Lords; therefore, it allowed her gentle probing into his chaotically organized mind. It was a great amount of trust and respect that he even let her, let alone anyone, into his mind without prompt.

He brought the memories forth one-by-one letting her analyze each one to her leisure. After what seemed like hours, he felt those gentle caresses retreat from his mind masterfully without any consequence or mental injury.

She sat back down beside her husband who immediately brought her closer to his side. It did not take an oblivious idiot to see how pissed she was at that very moment. Furrowed brows, pursed lips, a visible sneer, and even visible tendrils of her beautifully colored magic.

“They never received any punishment for what they did?” It was rhetorical to ask such a thing. However, he shook his head all the same. Hearing her curse venomously out loud in German made him deliriously happy that it was not him that it was directed towards.

“Care to explain?” The expectant look, along with a raised eyebrow, was all the prompting she needed.

“Those dummkopfs they called themselves the Marauders stripped him to his bare underpants Thomas! In front of the entire student body!! And not one of those so-called Prefects stepped in before those idiotic Gryffindors nearly dropped Severus on his head!! From releasing him from the Levicorpus spell! They were practically given slaps on the wrists as a punishment!”

It was a testament to her anger that Lady Renae Slytherin kept cursing the Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew names in German quite vehemently. If the situation wasn’t as bad as it was or the fact that pregnancy hormones was fueling the fire, it would have been quite comical in its own right.

“And that bitch of a redhead became just as bad as the man she married when she, a Prefect and his so-called best friend, did not even step in either!! How could anyone do that to a friend much less a best friend?!” If there was one thing that both his Lord and Lady wholeheartedly agreed on was that betrayal of any kind was unacceptable.

Those dark wine-red eyes looked at the much younger wizard with a piercingly, uncannily intelligent gaze. Tom knew that feeling all too well upon finding out that his biological father knew about his existence all along and yet did nothing. Or the feeling that the very world he wants to better improve and protect want nothing to do with him all because his core is naturally dark in nature. Or even when he was illegally denied his inheritance to the Slytherin and Peverell Lordships by Albus Dumbledore when he became of age. It was through winning a massively public lawsuit and backing of the Forrester name through his wife and her family did he manage to finally be able to go to Gringotts to claim his birthright.

Both rings were rested upon the pointer and ring fingers of his right hand. He felt their weight and protections day-in and day-out ever since he received them upon a 10-year-long battle on his 27th birthday.  
His left hand gently rubbed the rounded belly of his wife without aforethought as he gently pressed her further into his side.

“What would you have me do Severus? Spare her life?” As rhetorical as those questions were, the hidden intent behind them was genuine.

Severus wanted to say “yes” with everything he had in him. However, there was something that stopped him. He knew how unrealistic it was to ask his Lord to spare the only friend he ever had and knew. Especially, when she was on the other side of the war having joined Dumbledore straight out of Hogwarts.

“I … I want to say ‘yes’, my Lord. But … I don’t think that it’s possible.” A sigh escaped Severus as he slumped in his seat as much as he dared.

A curt nod as his response. “Remember what I said Severus. I also want you to continue brewing the potions Healer Braxon recommended.”

“Yes, my Lord. I have several batches brewing at this moment.” A slight bow of his head punctuated his statement.

“Good. You’re dismissed.” Tom only relaxed from his Voldemort persona when Severus was firmly out of the proximity of the wards.

Gentle yet strong fingers cupped his cheek bringing his full attention to his lovely wife. Unconventionally classical features framed her oval-shaped face: high cheekbones, full cheeks, small slender lips, softly arched brows and a strong yet angularly curved jaw. Yet it is her eyes that drew his attention often. Oriental, or almond, shaped the color of the ocean during a storm with a small ring of amber around the pupil. So old, full of depth, intelligence and passionate emotion that enthralled him.

“What’s on your mind?” He could feel the caress of her fingers as they smoother out the miniscule creases caused by the strife of life’s worries.

“You mostly,” His hand rubbed her belly with such tenderness that would have caused many to have heart attacks. “And our child.”

She smiled with such warmth that he could feel it within his bones. They pressed their foreheads, closed their eyes, and simply just be for a few precious moments. It’s been 30 years and every day is a new discovery. It is now January having just celebrated their wedding anniversary and his 54th birthday in December. Three months since they have conceived and six more before they will welcome their child into the world.

Such a blessing that can’t and won’t be forgotten anytime soon.

It is now July in the year 1980. The heat was just tad bit unbearable if it weren’t for the invention of permanent temperature regulation charms. 

Also, if one were to say that they saw the Dark Lord furiously pacing looking as though he was going to tear his hair out any minute, well it was a one-way trip to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo’s. However, that is precisely what he is doing at that moment.

The reason being? Well, Lady Slytherin had gone into labor just before dawn that morning and it is now sometime after 10 p.m. Tom was understandably quite worried and fearful for his wife. Muttering under his breath, raking shaky hands through bedraggled dark curls, dark circles under wide eyes, and even still wearing his nightwear from the night before. Poor Lucius and Severus came across the sight around dinnertime feeling and looking in all the words of shock and fright.

However, they stayed with the similar yet unfamiliar man before them knowing for all intents and purposes that this was Lord Thomas Slytherin and not the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was disconcerting to see such a sight. 

Lucius could emphasize with the man having been in a similar situation with Narcissa a month prior with the birth of their son, Draco. However, it was hard to separate the images and memories of the man then and now in any regard outside of Death Eater meetings.

Severus was simply put awkward and frightful at the situation doing nothing more than stand stoically and quietly.  
Just as they were going to implode on themselves, a sharp loud cry rang through the air. One that had Tom freezing and widening his eyes even further in awe and even more worry. Not a moment later the door opened causing Tom to snap out of it and just about to rush into the room. However, to his immense irritation and fury, he was stopped by Healer Braxon.

“My Lord, both your Lady and Heir are completely fine and well. There were no complications whatsoever and both came out as healthy as hippogriffs.”

Tom blinked owlishly quite a few times trying to register everything that was said. “An Heir? A son? I must see them. Now.”

Healer Braxon gladly stepped aside smiling happily as the frantic Lord rushed in at a much-sedated manner closing the door behind him.

Tom took in the sight before him with no small degree of warmth and awe even as his feet carried him forward. His lovely wife held their son like he was the most precious treasure and with sparkling eyes which became more apparent when they looked at him. Even as sweaty and unkempt as they both were now it did not matter in the slightest.

He carefully got into the cleaned and sanitized bed never taking his eyes off of the baby nursing at his mother’s breast. Tom wrapped one arm around them possessively, protectively as he gently rubbed his child’s soft cheek before said finger was strongly gripped by an impossibly small hand.

“I love you.” Those said so rarely yet so genuinely escaped as he kissed his beautiful wife pouring everything into it before resting his forehead against hers. “Both of you.”

“And I love you.” She gave him one of her smiles before gently burping their newly born son giggling when it was accomplished.

Their son’s hair was dark and thick with tufts of hair not wanting to stay put. He had gotten his jaw, nose, but his mother’s cheekbones and eyes. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he’s older, Tom was certain of it.

“Have you named him yet?” He saw the small shake of her head and waited for her answer.

“I was thinking of … either Berwin or Hadrian. But I wanted your opinion first.” Tom could see why she chose those names. Berwin because of her distant German ancestry and Hadrian because of the traditional naming after Roman Emperors, the exception being the Blacks.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Harrison.” He could practically feel her confusion with the way he equally felt her stare on his face.

“I thought you hated common everyday names.”

“That is true. However, simply naming him Harry would be as absurdly unacceptable as my mother simply naming me Tom instead of Thomas.” That’s when comprehension entered her eyes and she nodded in agreement.

“Okay, Harrison it is then. Do you want to give him your name as his second?” Renae gently rubbed Harrison’s back he laid on her chest belly full and content.

“Harrison Thomas? No. I wouldn’t burden our son with it.” Such a statement would cause outrage in anyone else, but he knew for a fact that Renae knew exactly what he meant and that’s what mattered.

That was when he saw the deeply pensive look on her face. “What is on your mind dearest?”

“Hmm?” She blinked a few times as his voice brought her out of those rapid thoughts. “I was thinking maybe since … what about Severus?”

Tom blinked slowly the only indicator of his surprise. Then he thought over the many times that Severus would adjust the potions she needed to lessen the infamous morning sickness, the times he protected her from Bellatrix when he was away due to emergencies, and also the times when she took in Severus over the years when the young man understandably refused to go home over the school holidays.

Yes, Tom knew exactly why she would ask for their son to take on the only other child they “raised” from year one up until he was able to support himself. It was because of this that he nodded his consent.

“Harrison Severus Slytherin, welcome to the family, my son.”

“TOM!!” Said man immediately woke up to Renae’s frantic voice bolting out of bolt wand in hand. He mindlessly followed her voice and sobered even further when he registered her cries as well as the straining voice of Severus Snape.

“What is going on here?!” Tom entered the room ready to start flinging spells at the first imbecile who doesn’t say something intelligent right now.

“Tom!” His arms immediately wrapped themselves around his distressed wife before looking at Severus.

“Speak.” Severus knew not to push the already furious Dark Lord even further knowing damn good and well that this wasn’t Thomas speaking.

“My Lord – the Order – they … they took Harrison!”

The obviously tightening of the Dark Lord’s posture didn’t spell anything good for anyone at that the moment. “What?”

“I woke up a few minutes ago getting a bad feeling all of a sudden. I immediately went to the nursery and when I saw that … that fuzz-brained, toe-ragged green-boy of a wizard, Potter, I snapped and managed to get him across the face and back pretty badly with a Diffindo just before he … he –”

A sob escaped her mouth before he practically cocooned himself around her quivering body as if to protect her from her pain and distress. Stone-cold wine-red eyes looked at Severus full of fury as a sneer appeared.

“You had better hope that your precious Lily had nothing to do it Ssseverusss. I will not be asss forgiving if ssshe isss.” Oh, Merlin. He only hissed his words if he is well and truly preparing to go on a warpath. May Merlin have mercy for anyone who gets in his way. Especially, concerning the kidnapping of his year-old son and his wife’s pain.

All of them worked tirelessly for months before they were successful in any way. The Dark Lord finally found a spell in parselmagic pertaining to tracking down a kidnapped family member especially concerning the Lady Slytherin and Slytherin Heir(s). Renae had not allowed herself to give in to her depression. She worked alongside her husband for a solution and was doing everything in her power to keep everyone as healthy as they can be.

It wasn’t until Samhain, October 31st, that they found the location of their son. They spent half the day planning extensively preparing for every possible outcome they could think of. That’s including the ones they didn’t want to think of.

Late that night, the Dark Lord led a small handful of followers to the Potter Cottage the parselmagic spell bypassing the Fidelius charm completely. “Severus come with me. Lucius, Rabastan, Barty stay in the shadows and stay alert! I will not drag you out of Azkaban because of your sheer stupidity!”

No one dared to defy their Lord’s orders especially when the Little Lord was in as much danger as they were if not more so. Once everyone was in positions, the Dark Lord placed a Silencio ward across the whole property before casting a nonverbal Bombarda at the front door.

Seeing James Potter was enough for his rage to boil over. “One chance Potter! Where’s my son?!”

A cocky smirk was reflected back at him just before Tom flung a nonverbal, wandless Stupefy and Incarcerous at the arrogant fool. “Severus, he’s yours.”

Getting a maliciously delighted nod in return, the Dark Lord continued up the stairs to the nursery where the spell was taking him. He tore through the Auror-grade wards like they were tissue-paper and slammed the door open.  
Seeing the wide, fearful green eyes of Lily Potter was enough to throw him over the edge. “Move!”

She defiantly shook her head flinging long strands of red to and fro before Tom lost his patience and windlessly threw her against the wall. He ignored her cry of shock and pain as he approached the crib seeing his child for the first time in five months. Harrison looked at him with wide innocent green eyes that came from his side of the family made even greener by his maternal grandmother’s hazel eyes.

Tom could feel tears of relief fighting to be contained as he gently picked up his son into his arms feeling those small arms clutch at his neck. “Da!”

“Harrison, my son. Let’s go home to mummy. She misses you terribly.” He gently rubbed his sons back as he descended the stairs hearing fighting going on outside the house. The Peverell Invisibility Cloak was then taken out of his pocket and wrapped around Harrison further protecting him.

“Tom!” Only one other person besides Renae would ever dare to call him that.

“Dumbledore.” Wine-red eyes looked at the older, prematurely aged man with contempt. “It seems that you were the one to put the idea to kidnap my son and Heir into Potter’s head.”

At this Dumbledore was, for once, speechless at the mention of the Dark Lord having a son of any kind. He had thought that James and Lily had adopted another child the death of their last to deal with their grief. But kidnapping? No, for once, he was not to blame for this.

“They acted of their own accord Tom. I had nothing to do with it.”

Tom sneered and then silently gestured his Death Eaters to gather the Potters and leave. They did so without a single word or complaint. Severus was already relishing the fate of James Potter and dreaded that of Lily’s.

The Dark Lord, for once, ignored Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as he turned his back to them and apparated back to Riddle Manor. He may have hated his father for his behavior, but there was no use in abandoning the Manor. Not when Renae had actually preferred this place over the ostentatious design of Slytherin Manor.

“It feels like a home Tom. A place where we can grow and develop as a family without anything interfering. We would be unhappy at Slytherin Manor and even more so at the Peverell Manor. Riddle Manor is a blank slate and far more customizable to suit our needs and wants.”

She was, of course, right in her analysis of the old Muggle Manor. They thoroughly explored it and found many things that surprised them both with its structural history. They had the Goblins come out and ward the Manor to the teeth and then some with his own personal wards that built this home like an impenetrable fortress. They decorated the house with mostly vintage items to preserve the style of the home, and they also updated the kitchens, bathrooms, and the overall plumbing. The foundation and roofing were updated to wizarding standards and to also ensure that it would last a long time afterward.

It had cost a pretty galleon, but it was simply home.

As soon as he crossed the wards, he immediately spotted his beautiful wife. It warmed him to know that she waited for his return. He removed the Cloak from Harrison’s sleeping body revealing him to her inquiring, worried gaze.  
Tears of relief flowed silently as she met him halfway gently taking their son into her arms. “Oh, Harrison! My sweet, sweet boy. I’m so glad your home!”

He embraced them both leading them into the Manor that became their home. Immediately they were met by their House Elves silently rejoicing at the return of their “Little Master Harry” setting off to updating his nursery once again.  
The Head Elf, Wimsy, also rejoiced at the return of his Master and Mistress’ happiness upon the return of the Young Master. He hoped to never see them distressed or unhappy ever again.

Tom openly smiled for all to see as he kissed his wife and then looked down at their son and Heir. He knew that whatever the future may hold, he hoped it was one for the better.

“SLYTHERIN!!” 10 years had passed since that day. Tom watched on as his son was sorted into Slytherin House full of pride as he clapped along with the other professors. He had gained his place as the Defense teacher having been contacted directly by Dumbledore on the matter. To say he was suspicious was an understatement. But he accepted the position nonetheless and even Renae was offered a position as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She accepted it after a careful overview of the course. To say she was appalled by the curriculum was a major understatement.

They both did a major overhaul of the curriculum for both of their classes much to everyone’s shock and respect. Even Harrison helped his parents with the planning stating what he would like to learn at Hogwarts. Having a child’s insight was more helpful than anyone thought.

Tom was then given the position of Head of Slytherin House to give Severus some much-needed breathing room. Renae happily congratulated her husband upon hearing the news. Within those 10 years, they had three more children – twin boys, Berwin and Julius, and a daughter, Ursula.

Berwin and Julius were among the more enthusiastic ones clapping for their big brother. Berwin had auburn hair more brown than red and had his mother’s ocean blue eyes looking more like her than himself. Julius looked more like him with his dark brown hair, and nearly black eyes. 

Ursula was a surprise to them both, but a very welcome surprise all the same. Renae was disgruntled seeing the white-blonde hair on their daughter’s head. She playfully cursed Lucius for giving their daughter “your appallingly French blonde hair!” However, she admitted that little Ursula inherited her blonde curls from her mother’s side of the family.

Renae smiled at her son as she had a giggling Ursula, blue eyes filled with innocence, in her lap clapping those little hands along with everyone else. Harrison smiled back, showing that he inherited his mother’s smile as he waved towards his family. However, being the experienced mother than she is, Renae noticed hints of pink to her son’s cheeks as those emerald green eyes flickered to Severus quite a few times as he sat down at the Slytherin table.  
It is most certainly not a surprise to see Harrison developing a crush on the older, surly man. Oh, no, when he was a baby, the first person he would notice was Severus after joyfully greeting his father.

“Bev!” He would say and eagerly, impatiently, held out his arms to a continuously shellshocked lanky, pale-faced man. “Bev, up! Pwease?”

Severus would then snap out of it and nervously hold Harrison always worrying about Tom’s reaction to it all.  
Quite frankly, Tom found it rather amusing to witness and wouldn’t say a word about it. Something that amused her immensely. 

“Oh, come now, Severus! No one’s going to bite your head off! Sit down and relax a bit.”

It took him a while before he did actually relax but it was a delight to see such a guarded man open up to the toddler that demanded his attention.

Renae snapped out of it when Tom gently grabbed her hand catching her attention. “Don’t worry about them, love.”  
“What do you see?” Over the years, Tom had slowly developed the Mage-Sight due to his immense magical power. It allowed him to see and detect the magical auras of those around him. This ability was especially handy when dealing with struggling students and determining his family’s moods.

“They are reaching out to each other.” Renae couldn’t keep the awe off her face if it were possible.

“You mean?” A nod was her answer just as the feast started and her attentions were diverted to her messy-faced children.

Tom couldn’t be prouder or blessed with the family he was given. He thanked Mother Magic every day for this blessing for he knew that his path would have been astronomically different if not for them.

A much, much darker path had his wife have not found him in Borgin and Burkes, had his son had been lost to him at the hands and mannerisms of the Potters, and had Severus betrayed him at the behest of his once best friend.  
Yes, Tom was more than thankful for the blessings that he had been given to ensure that he didn’t lose sight of what truly mattered.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!! IT IS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT AND IMPERITIVE THAT YOU DO!!

HEY GUYS!! Sorry, to shock you all, but this is not an update whatsoever. Now, before you completely ignore this and click on that exit button, hear me out okay?? Okay.

So, *claps hands together before rubbing my throbbing eye* here's what's going on at the moment. I'm in the process of writing multiple stories while also trying to prepare myself for the _**potential**_ Fall Semester at the University I'm attending for my Visual Arts degree. I'm also trying to deal with having stress-induced tension headaches, irritating younger siblings, my own physical and mental disabilities, you know the usual.

But for those who have been wondering, and at the subtle request of **[@focusedfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusedfun/pseuds/focusedfun)** , who is currently the only one who has commented on this story, I _**WILL**_ be and also in the process of making an extended version of _**Dark Lord's Heart**_ as well as a _**SEPARATE**_ story for Severus as I said I would do.

The extended version of _**Dark Lord's Heart**_ will go deeper into Tom's thoughts as well as give you guys much more insight into the inner workings of the Wizarding World in terms of political structure, tradtions and culture though not as much as DebSlytherinSnapeFan, because there's only so much I can take without getting bored and frustrated writing my own story.

I will keep it as clear, concise, and to the point as possible while still giving you guys that need for description to paint the pictures, so to speak.

Also, you guys will also get a better explanation as to Renae's family history as well as a better insight into the type of magic she uses and why it "goes beyond the realm of normal" in terms of Wizarding Britain's standards despite them calling what she does Grey Magic. Here's a HUGE hint: Renae is _**NOT**_ a Witch, but she is **most definitely not** a magical creature either. There are multiple hints throughout this One-Shot that point to what exactly she is, and very first one is the type of tome that she accidentally dropped on her foot while browsing in Borgin and Burkes where she first met Tom.

As for the part about Harry and Severus at the very last part of the One-Shot ..... weeelllllll, that was an impulsive decision on my part because I was afraid that people wouldn't read my story as much as you guys have if I hadn't put that in there. I had actually originally planned for Severus to be Harry's godfather in place of Sirius and Remus not being in the picture. However, it is implied that they are actually Soul-Mates like Tom and Renae are ...... oh, whoops *smirks mischievously and unapologetically*.

This story was meant to be a One-Shot and also something for me to self-indulge on because I was woefully disappointed in how the others were written out with the same reoccurring themes and motifs and I got sick of seeing them over and over again. So, this story was written and born within five hours of me typing it out from start to finish.

And before anyone points it out that Author's Notes can't be posted as a full chapter, _**I do not care**_. Unless the AO3 committee themselves contact me about me doing this, then I'll do it if I feel like it's necessary to tell you guys these things because I can't post notifications up here like I can on Wattpad.

Welp, that's everything ... I think, but I also hope that you all are safe, happy, and healthy as can be :D!!


End file.
